Inu Yasha Kagome big fight
by redicekiba
Summary: Inu Yasha starts talking to another girl and Kagome doesn't like it so it is time for action!
1. Default Chapter

Most of these characters are not mine I made a few like Kathryn, Chad.  
Inu Yasha vs. Kagome  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Kagome! Can't you hurry up you are always so slow!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Well my feet hurt! Couldn't you have told me not to wear flip flops!?!?!?" Kagome yelled back. "Why can't I just throw you in my pocket and never take you out until the "trip" is over" Inu Yasha murmured to were Kagome couldn't hear it. All the sudden it got dark and cold. "INU YASHA!!!!!! Wait for me!!! I'm scared" she cried. "Haven't you ever looked out your window at night it always gets this dark" he said very calmly."GRRRRRRR" growled Kagome as she took of her shoe and chunked it at Inu Yasha ."CLUNK" went the shoe as it hit Inu Yasha's head. "OUCH" "Stop Kagome!!!!! You are so annoying!!!" "Will you shut up Inu Yasha !!! you're so mean to Kagome!!!" Shippo yells. ( Inu Yasha rolls his eyes childishly) (then Inu Yasha disappears and nobody notices.) "Shippo wheres Inu Yasha?" Kagome questions. "Who knows....... who cares." Shippo mumbles in a bored voice. Kagome starts yelling "Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, Inu Yashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" BOOM goes Kagome's butt as she hit the ground coming out of a tunnel dug in the ground. "Shippo are you ok??" Kagome asks. "Yeah I'm fine" Shippo replies. Kagome rubbs her eyes and looks around she sees a big room dining tables, golden chop sticks, fancy table cloths, etc. But there is no body there except for Shippo her self Inu Yasha and some other girl. SOME OTHER GIRL!!! Kagome marches right over to Inu Yasha. "What are you doing this isn't you girl friend I am!!" Kagome Screams "Ow my ear" mumbles Shippo." "Kagome can't you see I'm having a conversation with somebody?? Here is some money go buy your self something shiny and entertain your self!!" ( Kagome's face turns red) "GRRRRRRRRRR" "Calm down Kagome I am your conscience don't let him get to you if he's driving you crazy drive him crazy back" "So what's that supposed to mean Conscience?? Conscience??" Kagome asks stupidly. (Kagome starts knocking on her head like it is a door saying conscience?? Conscience??) "Kagome what are you doing" asked Shippo. "I'm trying to call my conscience." She said stupidly. "I'm going to get you some water don't move or talk until I get back" Shippo said worried like. All the sudden it hit Kagome now she gets it I'll just start to go out with another guy dump Inu Yasha and then I'll have him eating out of my hands.  
  
To be continued in chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

These Characters are not mine except for Kathryn, Chad, Lulu. The Inu Yasha Characters are not mine (neither is kiba)  
  
"Chapter 2  
  
Kagome!!" Yells Inu Yasha "I want you to meet someone!" He says. "Ok hold on" Kagome says as she gets up off the ground. (Kagome walks over to Inu Yasha) "Hi my name is Kagome Inu Yasha's ex-girlfriend" she explains. "Wha???" questions Inu Yasha. "Ohhh....... Hi my name is Kathryn just call me Kat for short nice to meet you Kagome" she exclaims. Kathryn has dark blue hair in a pony tail down to her knees, and she has blue eyes. She is wearing a black shirt that says punk in green, and long jeans with holes in the knees. "Oh well since I'm Kagome's ex-boyfriend then will you go out with me??" Inu Yasha asks not caring what Kagome's reaction will be. "Sure" Kathryn says not knowing what Kagome's reaction will be. "Ok then well bye" Kagome mumbles trying not to let Inu Yasha know that she is ticked off. {Kagome looks for the nearest way out} "Come on Shippo we are leaving" She says with that hint tone of crying. {Kagome and Shippo find some stairs and leave...... on the way out Kagome bumps into a guy his name is Chad, he has brown hair sort of long {Like Kiba's from wolf's rain} and he has blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a green shirt over it, and baggy shorts. Kagome starts to talk to him she is liking him so far......  
  
You will have to wait until next time to see what she does in chapter 3 Please tell me if you like it or not!! 


	3. Chapter 3

These Inu Yasha Characters are not mine like Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo. But Kathryn, Chad and Lulu are mine. Chapter 3 Chad is with a girl. "So who is this" Kagome asks. "Her name is Lulu" Chad replies. Lulu has flaming red hair, blue eyes, and her hair is down to her knees. Kagome didn't know Lulu was there, but now she is hopeless she thinks to herself because he already has a girl friend. "So this is your girl friend isn't it" She asks. "No this is my" but before Chad could finish Kagome cut in "I ought to be going you and your girl friend can finish doing whatever you were doing" She says trying to run away. "WAIT!!! I MUST GET YOUR NAME!!.........maybe even your number. He yells. Kagome turns and looks at him one more time then turns and runs away. Kagome had forgotten that Shippo was even there. "What is your problem Kagome??? He said no that that wasn't his girl friend!!" Shippo yells. "Shut up Shippo" she says and cry's at the same time. (Later on they find themselves getting tired so they find somewhere to sleep.) (They wake up the next morning and get on their journey of nothing again.) Kagome and Shippo find somewhere to eat. "What will you be having today?" a waitress asks. "I'll have some sushi and a Dr.Pepper" Kagome replies. "I'll have ramen and a Dr.Pepper. Shippo replies. "OK that'll be $10.43!" the waitress cheerfully explains. Kagome starts to look around and she sees Chad. Chad looks straight back at Kagome and his eyes widen with joy. Kagome rolls her eyes. Chad gets up and walks over to Kagome's table. "Hello again I am sorry about Lulu she is not my girl friend she is my sister." Chad explains. "Oh no I'm really sorry about what I said it's just............ it's just.." Kagome stutters. "It's just what?" Chad asks. "SHE LIKES YOU!!!" Shippo yells. "Shut up Shippo!!!!!! I'm never taking him any where again!" Kagome explains emphasizing on him. "Oh that's ok I like you too.   
Well you will have to wait for chapter 4 to hear what Kagome and Chad do. And please tell me what you think about my stories!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

These characters are not mine except Chad, Kathryn, and Lulu. Chapter 4  
  
"Really because I felt a little embarrassed........... I felt really embarrassed." She explains. "It's ok I feel the same way." Chad says so she doesn't feel so embarrassed. "So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Chad asks. Kagome paused for a minute. "Well yes. A long time ago we were walking on the river shore and we were talking and he was in mid sentence he said I and stopped..... I looked over and he was gone I haven't seen him since. His name started with a C but I can't quite make it out." She explained. "Well I know his name it was Chad and I'll even finish his sentence I love you." Chad whispers. "You're my boy friend!" Kagome screams cheerfully. Then her smile turns into a frown. "WHY WHY WHY WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MORON!!!!!" Kagome yells unhappily. (DUH) "Well this man with silver hair came and picked me up and ran away with me, he had wolf ears, hazel eyes, and red cloths with cuts in the shoulder!" Chad explains. INU YASHA!! Kagome thought to her self. "Why?" Kagome asks herself. "I just told you" Chad replied. "Not you.." Kagome said. "Well I know who it was he was my boy friend before you his name is Inu Yasha he was angry with me for breaking up with you so he kid napped you that explains why he was flirting with another girl................ He was trying to get his revenge!!" Kagome explained. "I gotta go she yells as she ran out the door. "Wait up speedy!!" Shippo yelled. "Oh Shippo I forgot you were here!" she yelled as Shippo climbed on her back. "Where are we going???" Shippo asked. "To see Inu Yasha." She replied.  
  
HI you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens to Inu Yasha. As you can see what ever happens it's not gonna be good.  
  
Signed  
redicekiba 


	5. Chapter 5

These characters are not mine except for Chad, Kathryn, and Lulu.  
Chapter 5  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!! I am going to hurt you....... I changed my mind I won't hurt you..... Inu Yasha!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screams.  
  
"Don't you think you went a little hard on him Kagome look he is so far in the ground that you can barely see his ears yeah I know he is a selfish little dip stick but still." Shippo explains.  
  
"He deserved every little bit of it first he steals my ex-boyfriend. Then he flirts with another girl. Oh I can't to ruin his life. He will wish he never interfiered with my love life" Kagome exclaims with an evil tone.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing, I thought you left with Shippo.............. Oh you found out about you lover boy huh." Inu Yasha smirks.  
  
"You don't know what you have ahead of you let me just tell you it wont be pretty at all. Oh and Kathryn let me tell you he doesn't like to leave you alone by your self, He's a little koko loko." Kagome exclaims. "Um Inu Yasha come back tomarrow I don't want to stay late tonight when there are people who are.......koko loko. Meet me here when there is day light." Kathryn says in a frightend voice.  
  
"I'll just sleep here tonight and come wake me up when you get here I'll be in room 485." Inu Yahsa replies.  
  
"Bye, and don't mess up the room I need it for tomorrow because some very important people are going to be here and they are going to use the rooms" Kathryn yells as she runs out the door.  
  
"Now look what you did Kagome you ran my new girl friend out the door I'm going to my room to sleep go find your self a room ( Kagome looks at Inu Yasha with big eyes) fine you can sleep in my room in the extra bed just don't say anything.  
  
How do you like it so far PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanks  
redicekiba 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 These are not my Characters SO NO SUING!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
Inu Yasha falls asleep very quickly. As Kagome lays in bed she thinks about what went on that day (still mad at Inu Yasha) she thinks of what happened right before she went to bed. "And don't mess up the rooms" Kagome remembers Kathryn saying.  
She quickly jumps out of bed and knock things off the tables like lamps, books, etc. She grins evilly.  
  
Kagome soon runs out of the room and back to the café where she had bumped into Chad. Shippo pops his head out of Kagome's back pack licking a bright green lolli-pop. "What do you call these.....these.... these things???? Shippo asks.  
  
"They are called lolli-pops." Kagome replies. "I'll bring more next time. Just as long as you promise me you won't tell Inu Yasha that I wrecked his room." Kagome says as she runs along.  
  
Shippo agrees "Ok just bring me more......What else do you have like this there has to be more of this kind of stuff." Shippo asks,  
  
"Well that kind of food is called junk food. And yes there is more chips, soda, candy, chocolate, and a lot more I'll bring some next time like I said now be quiet I need to concentrate."  
  
Sun rises Inu Yasha gets a rude awakening by a loud knock on the door he looks at his room in a big mess there are broken lamps torn up books un made beds there are cloths every where. Inu Yasha opens the door there is Kathryn.  
  
"Hi Inu Yasha do you need help making the bed .......who cares I'm gonna help any way" She says randomly.  
  
She looks around the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............................INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all for now how do you like it so far well Review please and you'll have to wait until next time to see how Kathryn kills Inu Yasha.  
  
Buh bye  
redicekiba 


End file.
